


Blue

by Platinumseth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blowjobs, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Homicide, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Pining, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinumseth/pseuds/Platinumseth
Summary: AU Hank/Connor (If Hank still had his family, a bit younger, and there are no deviants... as of yet.):The year is 2038. Hank is a  Lieutenant for the DPD. He's also a husband and a father who cares for his family deeply. He suddenly finds himself entangled with Connor... an RK800 Prototype Android who was sent by Cyberlife to enact a sort mutual relationship between them and the DPD. An android who can assist those on the scene and in the station.Hank soon finds himself much more entangled in this android than he ever thought he would be in. Finding that the ideal world he was living in, slowly begins to fall apart as its facade...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've wrote a fanfic... please let me know what you think! This is sort of a test run...It's a bit slow in the beginning but will hopefully pick up from here. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter for now!

The shimmering lights through the blinds blinked Hank awake as a small groan escaped his lips. Another morning - he thinks as he turns away from the shine as if to pretend there wasn’t another day starting. It only took a few minutes to hear the screech of his alarm.

Another Groan.

Hank stumbles to sit up in his bed, he grabs his phone at the edge of cabinet on his side of the bed before fumbling to turn it off.

7:30 A.M.

He really didn’t even know why he woke up ‘this early’, in retrospect he could get up at eight all the same and though he would have to be quicker. Get dressed, grab a poptart, engage with his family a little bit, then leave for the day. But he does it because he supposes he could engage with his family just a little more… seemingly since Samantha was already up before him, normally always is. He finds it hard to be the early bird that she is and unfortunately by the time he gets up out of bed, showered, and changed - he could say the same for his son. Who already seems to be at the table fumbling with a tablet in his hand as he barely passes a glance to Hank but happily says,

“Morning Dad!”

“Morning, Kid. Up early aren’t ya?”

Cole seems to roll his eyes as any annoyed kid would do, but he’s still smiling behind that reserved ‘big kid’ act.

“Mom is taking me to school early today. We have an assembly.”

“Oh yeah? Why didn’t I hear about that?”

“School rules or something.” Is all Cole manages as a reply. Well it makes sense why he wouldn’t know, assembly usually meant half days and beyond that it didn’t matter to the students what the assembly was for. Going in thirty minutes earlier made the school felt like they gave the kids at least somewhat of a decent school day.

“How are you gonna get back home?”

“The bus.”

“Okay, just text one of us when you get home.”

“I wiiiiill.” Cole sort of drawls out as if he already wants Hank to stop talking to him. Hank simply raises a brow a tug at the corner of his lips as he grabs a supplemental protein shake out of the fridge. He supposes this will have to do. Sometimes there’s breakfast and sometimes there isn’t. He makes it himself or his wife does - it makes no difference to him, long as Cole gets his lunch and Samantha seems to have no problem doing that for their son everyday.

“Ok Hun, I’m putting your lunch in the refrigerator for when you get home from school ok?” Samantha finally pipes up as she places it inside as she begins to grab her keys and her coat. “Let’s go. Put on your shoes.” She tells Cole and Cole mumbles an understanding before shoving his tablet in his backpack and slipping on his shoes.

Hank watches the whole scenario as he takes a big gulp of his protein shake before Samantha seems to approach him, “Bye Hun, see you later.” She pecks his cheek and he pecks it back. Pleasantries and all but he almost can’t help but to feel a little empty from it.

“Bye.” He tells her back as he waves them off. “Have a good day guys!” He calls out before looking at the time.

8:10 A.M.

Hank sighs as he rubs the back of his head, yeah, he should’ve woken up at eight today.

—

Once Hank gets to the station, he slips through as some of the receptionist and officers acknowledge him briefly. He acknowledges him in the least grumpy possible way, but he’s hardly ever been a morning person. At least he gets to come in and sit at his desk for a bit, get the day going, and-

“Hank! In my office.” Fowler seems to yell, Hank flinches to himself, _so close._ He thinks as he sighs before composing himself to head into Fowlers office. Officers in the station seem to share a passing glance at Hank and between each other. Curiously wondering what might have Fowler so tense and if Hank was the cause of it.

Inside his office Hank sits down and adjust his position to try and be as straight as possible before raising a brow at the Captain across from him.

“Hank, I have some bad news.” He says plain and simple as he takes a hard glance at Hank, seeming to gauge his reaction before continuing on. All Hank does is fidget in his seat before leaning forward. The brow rising just a bit more as he musters,

“Alright…” Is all he can manage before Fowler seems to continue.

“You’ll have a new partner tomorrow.”

“Okay…” This time Hank squints his eyes.

“He’ll be considered a rookie, he’ll mostly be watching you, and being at any crime scene to evaluate.”

Hank isn’t even really sure where Fowler is going with all of this, he knows he’s leaving out a piece of important information. A small grunt escapes his lips as he crosses his arms and leans back in the chair, “and?”

“He’s an android.”

In that moment that position Hank was so comfortably in changes to a position as he leans in close to Fowler, both his arms on the handles of his chair. He’s in a brief disbelief hearing what he just heard. An android? An android is going to be… under him, as a rookie, he’s going to be training an android? It’s not like he exactly has contempt for them but to imagine an android in the police field, in a crime scene. Helping out the officers, helping out Hank - he understands androids are so versatile but even he thinks this is just stretching it too far.

“An… android. Are you hearing yourself, Jeffery? You’re telling me you’re gonna allow some damn android into the station… snooping around?” A tinge of annoyanceto his voice he didn’t think he’d be feeling so suddenly. 

“I don’t have any choices in this, Hank, neither do you.” Jeffery says in a low tone to make Hank understand the seriousness in this situation. “Cyberlife and the governor have their hands in it. Police Chief and I tried to make them understand how ridiculous that sounds but there wasn’t anything we can do. It’s a test run, see how well androids may help with homicidal cases and speeding up the process. Especially when there's so much to investigate, evidence to be checked in, samples to be tested. Supposedly this prototype can do all those things right at the scene of the crime. It can help with expediting arrests and cases. Supposedly it’s only temporary. You won’t be stuck with it long. Maybe a month at max.”

“ _A month.”_ Hank repeats, rubbing at bridge of his noise as he tries to process all this information in. Having an android to give real time data _could_ prove useful, it’s not something he can use blatantly deny, but it’s still hard to realize that the world seems to be closing in that much tighter and tighter on the human race as androids take over their daily lives. Especially since Cyberlife clearly is digging their hands in the pie, squeezing everyone along with it.

He just knows the others won’t be too happy about it, if they haven’t heard anything about it yet that is.

Hank doesn’t say much about the situation he’s been put under. He just stands and walks out of the office and Jeffery knows he’s most likely frustrated by the news. He doesn’t want to take it out on Jeffery, despite Jeffery knowing he can take it perfectly fine. It’s not his fault after all that he has to deal with politics of Cyberlife.

He spends the rest of the day musing about tomorrow. How many androids has he seen while passing by on the street? Is it going to look just like any average android he’s seen walking around? How will it even act like, robotic? Bland? Is it made to simply analyze information and assist the taskforce? Or is it something Hank will have never seen before? All these things scramble in his mind, he wonders why he’s even thinking so hard about this… but he’s never had an android.

It’s not something his family ever thought of, never even considered. They had their own reasons. Both him and Samantha believed it would be much more efficient to Cole’s growth If he had both his parents there to be equals instead of burdening all that responsibility on an android who Cole might end up seeing much more than them. It wasn’t like Hank was even going to deny the versatility on androids, he knows that they are meant to ensure the busy lives of people run much more smoothly. It was all about time… time for yourself, time for your work, time for your family. It was tough to maintain a household with two working adults, a kid growing so fast, and a dog. Still, Hank liked it… he enjoyed the familiar struggles of trying to maintain themselves day to day. As long as Cole was happy, that’s what mattered to him the most.

For whatever reason, he just feels a sudden weight of responsibility on him.

—

At home he finds that Samantha isn’t home yet and Cole seems to be sitting in front of the TV with his tablet in his hand. He seems to be absent minded playing some game on it. He figures he can just begin cooking. He sets his keys and wallet down on the coffee team as he looks at his son.

“Mom not home yet, huh?”

“Nah… she said she would be home later than usual.” Cole mumbles, it’s clear to Hank that Cole seems to be both pleased and yet annoyed at being home alone. He just smiles briefly and shakes his head. “Did you do your homework?”

“Yes, Dad.” Cole pouts,

“Let me see it.” Hank tells him, Cole turns to him mortified by his response. He can’t help but to chuckle to himself despite the poor kid getting up to get his homework anyway. Well at least that tells him he did it. Normally Samantha is the one who asks him that, sort of funny to see his reaction to Hank taking her place.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. You’re good.” Hank says before Cole can completely move off the couch and then laughs a little louder.

“That’s not nice, Dad!” Cole seems to huff out as he sticks his tongue out to Hank.

“Yeah, yeah. I gotta make sure I’m doing my part too.” He teases a bit before grabbing a package of pork chops in the fridge. He’d figure he’d just grill them quickly while cooking up some peas and potatoes and be done with it. It wasn’t like he was a great cook by any means, to him protein and veggies was considered a meal to him.

As per usual he finds the night moves so quickly, he hardly even realized that Samantha had came home. They had a brief conversation, she went to the room to change her clothes. Her and Cole sat in front of the TV for a bit to wait for Hank to finish dinner and before he knew It he was staring at his half eaten meal. There was a sort of silence at the table, things weren’t always talkative but certainly more talkative than this. He knows part of it has to do with what happened to work, and the unsureness it created inside of him. Clearing his throat he finally speaks up,

“Samantha. Wanted to ask - do you know anything about... some prototype android being sent to the DPD?” Hank asks as he looks up to her.

He wasn’t sure what reaction he should expect but she seems to raise her brow in a sort of confusion even he didn’t expect. “No… not at all. … Why, are they sending one?” She then asks in return.

“Yeah. I guess so. Android suppose to help with the crime scene. Suppose to give real time data - guess it was some deal made between Cyberlife and the DPD.” He runs a hand through his hair, “Guess I’m gonna be responsible for it.” He grumbles.

“Oh.” She says, seeming genuinely shocked. Then her face relaxes. “So not for long then I’m assuming? It doesn’t sound too bad, is there something you're worried about?”

Hank purses his lips together, in his mind, he isn’t sure. What does he have to be worried about? Most likely some android that’s going to be buggy and in the way? It’s probably just there to test whether it’s functions really work as much as he’s been told but at the same time there’s this mysterious air about it he can’t describe. Over the years in the DPD and being a Lieutenant, he’s learned to listen to his gut. Anything that is vague without much information is usually something to be worried about. 

“No, just curious.” Is all he says in return, and then there’s silence for the rest of dinner.

—

The next morning Hank wasn’t sure if he was anticipating going to work or dreading it. He figured he’d just get ready and head out. If he gets there early - he gets there early. If he gets there late - he gets there late.

Somehow, he still manages to get there in time.

Inside, he sits at his desk and fumbles in his seat for about five minutes, as if he just sort of expects Fowler to call him in or for the android to appear out of no where. Then ten minutes pace… fifteen. Hank rubs his head. It’ll probably come later, he concludes as he continues on with his day.

Then an hour into his shift, much more sooner than he would’ve hoped, he does hear Fowler call his name. Hank sighs, preparing himself mentally before standing and heading into his office. As he turns and begins to walk he notices the appearance of a man who seems to be stand-in in front of Fowler. His hands behind his back. He was stiff, clean cut, goofy looking thing.

That had to be the android.

Once he enters he seems to stare at the machine before him before Fowler snaps him back into reality.

“Hank, this is -“

“Connor.” The android interrupts before glancing at Hank, “The android sent by-“

“Cyberlife.” Hank interrupts at him before waving his hand in the air, “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“Well since it seems we’ve already been acquainted it will be a pleasure working with you.” Connor out stretches his hand for Hank to shake. Hank gives the hand a passing glance before exiting Fowler’s office. Connor seems to watch him go with his hand stretched out. He pulls back and adjusts his tie. He seems to shrug to himself as he glances at Fowler tilts his head forehead and then leaves - already off to follow Hank.

Hank isn’t sure what to make of that android. The moment he took a glance at him it almost horrified him from how … _human_ it appeared. Without the identification and the LED on its temple, Hank almost could never guess it was an android… well of course until it spoke. So this is what he’ll be working with? He ponders, it seems much more than an android who will help with the crime scenes, this is more than just a walking forensics.

In a split moment, without realizing it, he’s strung back by Conner who tugged harshly on his arm. Hank almost stumbles on top of him as he manages to catch his posture before spinning to him, tense, “What the hell!” He shouts. Connor, who still hasn’t let go of his arm simply replies back,

“You were about to slip, Lieutenant. You aren’t watching where you’re going.” He tells him as he motions towards the wet floor sign that’s in plain view. Hank turns his head and takes a long look a the sign before shrugging off Connor and simply glares at him.

“Don’t touch me, unless I say so.” He remarks.

Connor’s hand slowly heads back to his side, “Understood, Lieutenant.”

Connor watches him continue his tread to the break room. His LED is spinning yellow before it heads back to blue. Lieutenant Anderson… 47 years old. Golden blonde hair turning into light grey, smoothed back despite needing a cut. A medium stubble that fits his rather squarish face and bright blue eyes. He’s 6’2” and weighs 190.He seems to be decently in shape despite his age. Connor thinks to himself how the Lieutenant already seems to be an intriguing character.

There’s something he can’t describe as he looks at Lieutenant Anderson who now seems to be walking away from the break room with a coffee in hand. He just knows that they will certainly be getting along.


End file.
